Rough Night
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Erik and Christine have been married for sometime now. They are still living peacefully in Paris below the opera. But what happens when Erik throws himself in his music and doesn't give his wife the proper amount of attention? Rated M for Sexual content and strong language.


_**So this is being posted because it's the only thing I actually have done at this point in my life. I hope Everyone enjoys. And I am working on my other stories for those that are worried about those just trying to get them organized correctly if that makes sense. So there are a couple of French phrases in here translations will be provided down at the bottom. RATED M FOR REASON PEOPLE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

Erik sigh at his piano. A sigh of satisfaction. He was finally done with the piece. He looked over at the clock and smiled to himself. He knew that if he hurried he would get to his box in time to watch the last bit of rehearsal. He wondered what Christine would think of his new piece as he went up and couldn't wait to play it for his beautiful wife once he had her home. He entered his box he noticed rehearsal had just ended to his disappointment. He sighed and went to walk the catwalk to find Christine. He heard her familiar laugh and expected to find her with Meg, but instead it was one of the male performers. Erik glared as she giggled and flipped her hair glancing up at him. He knew she saw him so why did she continue? Erik's blood was boiling. She bid the actor a too sweet farewell and Erik rushed off into the tunnels then quickly to her dressing room. He opened the mirror and waited for her. She was taking too long. He went over to the door to listen and heard her out in the hallway with Raoul. They were laughing. "Well unfortunately I must be going. Please do send my best to your brother." Then she entered the dressing room. Erik shut the door behind her not caring if it slammed and locked it. He glared at her but his golden eyes did not phase her. Somehow she was able to maintain a look of irritation with him. He growled and grabbed her arm taking her home not wanting to have it out with her where anyone could hear. She was silent the whole way home and Erik stayed fuming. As soon as the boat hit land Christine jumped out and went into the house. Erik was somewhat shocked by her attitude. He entered the house and slammed the door.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. Christine turned to him with her arms crossed.

"Oh, are we speaking today? I'm sorry I was unaware." She said sarcastically.

"Again, what the hell?! What is wrong with you?"

She threw her arms down and scoffed. "Forget it!" Then went off into her room.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He yelled following her. "What is your problem?! You have no right acting how you were tonight with that boy and the fop!"

"Excuse me for wanting to enjoy being around men that actually want me!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Erik you have been locked in that damn music room for a month now! The only time I see you is when you take me up or bring me home! And even then I don't get a word! Not one! God forbid you even kiss me! You grabbing my arm tonight was the first touch I have had from you in weeks!"

Erik hadn't realized. After a moment he could see tears starting to form in her eyes due to frustration. "I only did it to get your attention. I honestly wasn't sure if Daniel would work so when I saw Raoul I stopped to talk to him. I knew that he would get under your skin more than anyone." She explained.

He was still fuming and he wanted to leave before he said something he would regret. That always seemed to happen whenever Raoul was in a conversation. He huffed and turned his back to her starting to leave the room. "So you're just going to leave?!" She was closer to him now he could hear it. "Vas te faire enule Erik! Baise toi!" She cursed at him and he rounded on her.

His golden eyes flashed but she remained unmoved in the expression. "You want to run that by me again?" He said in a low threating voice.

With furry in her blue eyes the tension was hot between them. "Baise, toi." She whispered angrily.

Then he grabbed her roughly kissing her. She embraced him and held tight in fear she might fall from the force of the kiss. They stumbled backwards until she hit the edge of the bed. She tore off his mask and let it land wherever. Erik began to kiss down her neck and she moaned as a smiled played across her lips. "Your jealousy always get the better of you." She said in a breathy voice. He growled against her skin and she gasped as he ripped the front of her dress. neither of them cared. He pushed her back onto the bed and rid himself of his shirt. Erik's body was now realizing just how long it had gone without this. Without his Christine. He looked at her as a hunter would his prey and it left her breathless.

"Tell me why you deserve this?" He asked his mind still not able to come completely away from what happened up above.

She shook her head with a seductive smirk still present. "I don't." She replied moving her self to all fours and crawling to him. She kissed her way up his chest then his neck stopping at his ear. "I don't deserve any of this maestro." She whispered running her hands over his chest. She heard his breath quicken. "Perhaps you should punish me maestro." She whispered seductively taking a gentle bite at his ear.

Erik groaned and muttered a curse as he threw her back down onto the bed. He grabbed his shirt and for a moment Christine feared she had gone too far with her comment and he was leaving, but with that same hunter like look in his eyes he climbed onto the bed. He roughly took her arms and held them above her head. She smirked at him as he concentrated on tying her hands together then onto the head of the bed. When he looked back down at her she played an innocent victim. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked in an innocent tone trying to hide the fact that she was turned on by this act.

He leaned down putting his lips next to her ear. "Punish you." He replied in a low tone that drove her insane. He could hear her moan at he smiled. Erik grabbed her face kissing her roughly and Christine's body responded in kind arching her back to meet his body. His other hand took hold of her waist and pushed her down onto the bed. He heard her whimper in disapproval. Erik removed himself from her and she bit her lip waiting to see what he would do next. He took a moment to study her. His mind went wild at the thought of one of those boys touching her at any time they wanted when he wasn't there. Christine could clearly see a mixture of anger and pleasure in his eyes, but she wouldn't complain. After all this is exactly what she asked for. His hands went to work undoing her corset and it always impressed Christine how his fingers glided through the strings and undid it so quickly. Once he stripped her of it Christine's breath quickened and she heard his low chuckle. It entertained him when she was like this. When he had her on the edge of her seat. He loved being unpredictable and she wondered if his unpredictability was her punishment. But no Erik was just beginning.

After a moment that seemed like forever of staring Erik reached out a hand and gently stroked her face with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Then he began to trace a path down her neck. The touch was so soft she could just barely feel him and she whimpered again squirming wanting his full touch. He traced soft circles around her nipples making them rise to a point. "S'il vous plait, Erik." She begged him. He smiled as she closed her eyes then he removed his hand from her. Christine's eyes shot open very much aware that he had moved away from her. She had hoped it was to get up and remove his pants but no.

He just sat there staring at her then shook his head. "Each time you beg I pull away. That is your punishment." Christine sigh trying to control her breathing. She couldn't believe that this is what she asked for. She was slightly annoyed but she couldn't help but love this punishment. Erik knew she couldn't resist begging for more of his touch and Christine knew this was going to be a long night, but honestly she didn't mind. This was no longer about love. This was about attention and lust. This was purely about their bodily needs. This was about pleasure. They both knew that. After he waited another moment he bent down putting his tongue to one of her erect nipples. She gasped closing her eyes. Erik heard her humming and knew that she was doing her best not to beg as he moved to her other breast. When he felt he had given each nipple enough attention he sat up and his hands went to her panties. She lifted her hips to help him but quickly dropped them when she saw his eyes. "Do not move until I tell you to." He said in a low voice that sent shivers throughout her body. The control he had over her was unbelievable at times. "Do you understand?" She nodded unsure if she was supposed to speak. "Do you understand?" He asked with more of a growl this time.

"Yes maestro." She said breathless already.

"Good girl." He replied and saw a slight smile form on her lips at his praise. Only then did he finish removing her panties. He opened her legs so he could see her womanhood. His hands creeped closer to her place and she did her best to stay still but was failing as her legs and hips squirmed beneath his touch. He smiled because this is exactly what he wanted. His hand finally reached her womanhood and he heard her whimper. "Do you have something to say?" He teased.

She quickly shook her head. "No maestro." He looked deep into her eyes wanting to watch her reaction. Erik began to explore her wet folds with his fingers and her reaction was perfect. She moaned loudly and threw her head back onto the pillow. Erik began to lightly stroke her swollen little nub. He was testing her. He knew exactly what she wanted and he was purposely not giving in. He was in control and how he loved being in control. Christine's breath was quickening and she let out loud moans. When he realized this wasn't going to make her beg Erik moved his finger down to her opening and began to slowly thrust just the one in and out. His other hand came up to her nub and brushed his thumb over it. "Erik!" She cried out. "Please!" She couldn't help herself and she immediately regretted it. Erik removed his hands from her and her head shot up. "No! Erik I'm sorry!" There was a dull thup of his shirt as she tried to sit up and catch him.

That perfect mix of passion and anger was back in his eyes as he suddenly remembered the whole reason for her punishment. "Turn over." He commanded. Christine rolled over positioning herself on her stomach. Erik's hands were rough grasping her buttock making her moan again. He then moved his hands up her sides stopping only a moment at the side of her breast to give them a squeeze. Erik pushed her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. Erik couldn't take much more of this teasing. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt keeping his manhood concealed. Erik continued to kiss down her back and groaned pulling away from her. Christine felt the bed shift and she looked over her shoulder to see him finally removing his pants. When he climbed back onto the bed he untied her hands, but she stayed still until he grabbed her shoulders pulling her up. Then he plunged into her from behind with such force Christine braced herself against the headboard. With each thrust she couldn't help but cry out. Erik placed his head on her shoulder and brought on hand around to grab her bouncing breast.

Christine reached her hand around and stroked his hair and he moaned as he saw a smile on her lips. "Merci Erik." He heard her whisper and he kissed her. He was growing tired of the position because he could not hold her properly so he pulled out and turned her around kissing her fully on the lips.

"Lay down." He ordered when their lips parted and she obeyed. She spread her legs for him ready to continue. "Tell me what you want."

"You Erik. Only you." She replied.

He took his cock in his hand and teased her front entrance. He delighted in her moans. "Have you learned your lesson?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes Erik." She gasped as he continued to tease her.

"Tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"You Erik. Only you. Always you."

He bent down until he was inches from her lips and responded. "Good girl." Then he thrust hard into her. He showed her no mercy in his thrusting and she didn't care. This is what she wanted. Christine wanted his passion. This is what she needed. This was the lesson they both needed to learn. Erik should have never ignored her for so long, and Christine should not have made him jealous. After they climaxed Erik held her tightly to his chest. He could feel her little heart beating against his, and Christine could hear his.

"I'm sorry Erik." She said after she was able to catch her breath.

"No, I'm sorry." He replied. "I'm still not used to having you here all the time as my wife. I should have realized sooner. If I had you wouldn't have wanted to make me jealous."

Christine kissed his chest and propped herself up to look at him. "I hate it when we fight."

"As do I mon amour." Erik replied petting her hair.

She grew a smile though. "But I do love it when we make up."

Erik moved closer to her. "As do I." She giggled as he rolled her back onto the bed and kissed her. "How about next time you feel my music is becoming more important, you just walk into the music room naked." She laughed. "I feel that will solve everything."

She was still laughing when he kissed her again. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"Of course."

"I really like it when you're rough." Her face grew sly.

"Really now?" She nodded biting her lip. "Perhaps every now and again we can have it out about the little things."

"As long as we make up like this."

"Of course. Just lead with 'Baise toi' next time."

"or, baise-moi." She stated letting him know she was ready for another round.

"D'aise." He growled and kissed her fiercely. Erik couldn't help this strange feeling of being watched this time though. It was a feeling he did not enjoy.

* * *

 _Vas te faire enule Erik - Fuck you Erik._

 _Baise toi - Fuck you._

 _S'il vous plait - Please._

 _Baise-moi - Fuck me._

 _D'aise - With Pleasure._

 _ **Yes I am aware that this was left somewhat open. This maybe the start to a short story series. Stand by on that. Reviews are amazing and so are you all! I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time my loves! Keep rocking and be the best you you can be!**_

 _ **B. Kate**_


End file.
